Noir, Collier et Ami
by fariacchi
Summary: Noir, sebuah nama, dua gadis suci dalam legenda. Noir, pemegang pedang, pencabut nyawa, malaikat Soldats yang ditakuti. Namun, sesungguhnya bukan sekedar itu. Noir terikat dalam sesuatu yang lebih manusiawi… dan tulus. # A Mireille and Kirika story.


Noir, sebuah nama, sebuah legenda. Noir, dua gadis suci dalam legenda. Noir, pemegang pedang, pencabut nyawa, malaikat Soldats yang ditakuti. Namun, sesungguhnya bukan sekedar itu.

Noir, terikat dalam sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar itu semua. Sesuatu yang lebih manusiawi… dan tulus.

**.**

**NOIR, COLLIER ET AMI**

_~ a Mireille and Kirika story~_

**.**

**Oleh: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**Noir©Ryoe Tsukimura**

**.**

Senja di kota Paris yang indah. Bangunan-bangunan dari batu menjulang padat, membiarkan matahari oranye menyinari sedikit bagian jalan dan aspal untuk menghangatkan sore.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung berjalan anggun dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah tua dan rok mini hitam kulitnya yang seksi. Hak sepatu _boot_ hitam setengah betisnya berbunyi ketika bertubrukan dengan aspal jalan. Mendekap kantung kertas berisi bahan makanan di dada, ia berjalan santai sambil menatap sekitarnya.

"Ah!" ia sedikit memekik dan berhenti di depan sebuah etalase toko. Kaca etalase itu bening tanpa noda, menampakkan apa yang terpajang di dalamnya.

"Mireille?" suara lembut seorang gadis terdengar dari belakang gadis pirang yang berbinar menatap benda di etalase kaca itu.

"Hm?" gadis berbaju merah itu tidak merespon, ia masih tertarik menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Yuumura Kirika, gadis berambut hitam pendek menatap _partner_-nya dengan bingung. Ia membutuhkan beberapa detik dalam diam sebelum mengikuti arah mata biru Mireille.

Yang dipandang gadis itu adalah sebuah kalung perak yang terlingkar indah di leher manekin. Rantainya agak panjang, berkilau—terbuat dari perak asli. Namun yang benar-benar indah adalah bandulnya. Bandul itu berbentuk tetesan air dari permata cantik berwarna merah darah.

"Bagusnya…" Mireille bergumam. Mata birunya tidak lepas memandang benda itu. "Apa menurutmu itu cocok untukku?" gadis itu menoleh, menatap Kirika yang mematung di sebelahnya.

Kirika memandang Mireille, kemudian mengulas senyum tipis. "Mireille pasti sangat cocok dengan warna merah darah," jawabnya tulus.

Mireille Bouquet memandang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu, kemudian meletakkan satu tangan di atas rambut hitamnya. "Tentu," ujarnya. "Ayo jalan," ajak gadis itu.

Kirika menatap heran. "Apa kamu tidak jadi membeli itu?"

Langkah gadis tinggi semampai itu terhenti. Ia menoleh dan memandang ceria, "Itu terlalu mahal. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli pistol baru."

Kemudian ia melenggang lebih dulu, meninggalkan Kirika yang mematung memandangnya. Mata coklat kemerahannya memandang sekali lagi benda mengilap yang terpajang di etalase toko perhiasan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mireille mendudukan tubuhnya dengan pelan di atas meja _billyard_ yang beralih fungsi untuk meletakan _laptop_, serta berbagai dokumen kerja dirinya dan Kirika.

Permainan dengan Noir sudah berakhir beberapa minggu lalu. Kegilaan yang memakan cukup banyak korban.

Gadis pirang itu memandang Kirika yang sedang menyiramkan air pada tanaman di samping jendela. Pikirannya menerawang. Masa-masa sulit mereka sudah berakhir, dan perjanjian sebelumnya telah batal.

Chloe—gadis berpisau itu, sayang sekali ia tidak berhasil merebut Kirika. Kini Mireille dan Kirika, adalah Noir yang sebenarnya. Pasangan dalam legenda, dua gadis yang ditakuti dimana-mana.

Mireille menghela nafas. Kadang pekerjaan seperti itu agak melelahkan. Ia sering berpikir untuk mengambil cuti. Jalan-jalan, _shopping_, mempercantik diri—sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertinya.

"Mireille?" Kirika memanggilnya dari samping jendela. "Kamu sakit?" tanyanya.

Gadis pirang itu menghentikan lamunannya, kemudian menggeleng singkat. "Tidak," sanggahnya.

Ia memindahkan tubuh untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai membuka _e-mail_ yang masuk ke _laptop_-nya.

"Anu… Mireille," Kirika memanggil lagi.

Mireille mengangkat alis, menatap gadis remaja berambut hitam yang masih berdiri di seberang sana. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah aku menggunakan tabunganku untuk membeli sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

Sebuah tawa kecil membalas pertanyaannya. Mireille menatapnya lembut. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja boleh. Toh, itu juga uangmu, kan?" ujarnya. Meski sudah lama berkerja sama, Mireille masih tidak paham tabiat _partner_-nya yang pendiam dan tertutup itu.

Kirika tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas menyiram tanamannya.

"Tumben sekali. Kamu mau beli apa?" tanya Mireille seraya mengetikkan sesuatu. Ia berhenti, lalu memandang Kirika, "Peralatan lukis seperti waktu itu?"

Gadis manis berambut hitam itu menggeleng pelan. Peralatan lukis itu mengingatkannya dengan paman pelukis yang—sudahlah, itu masa lalu dan Kirika tidak lagi menyukai pekerjaan melukis.

"Rahasia?" tanya Mireille.

Kirika mengangguk, membiarkan Mireille menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum lagi.

"Sesukamu saja. Itu kan uangmu," gumam Mireille.

Kemudian sedenting suara memenuhi ruang utama apartemen mungil Mireille. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk, permintaan.

"Noir mendapat permohonan," ujar Mireille seraya mengerlingkan mata.

Kirika meletakkan gelas kacanya yang kosong dan berjalan mendekat, berdiri di belakang Mireille untuk melihat spesifikasi pekerjaannya kali ini.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Yuumura Kirika meraih jaket putih kesayangannya. Sementara itu, Mireille menyiapkan senjata andalannya—pistol kecil berwarna hitam, yang kini dijejalkannya ke dalam tas merah muda.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Mireille.

Kirika mengangguk pelan. Ia mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna _tuquoise_ dan rok mini _jeans_, serta jaket putih dengan tudung yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Sepatu kets berwarna keunguan terpasang rapih ketika ia meraih tas selempang merah jambunya.

"Kau bawa tas juga?" tanya gadis pirang tinggi yang sedang mengenakan sepatu _boot_ hitamnya.

Kirika mengangguk lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil sebelum ke tempat target," gumamnya.

Mireille menaikan alis sedikit, namun tidak berkomentar. Seperti biasa, _partner_-nya itu memang agak penuh tanda tanya.

"Baiklah, kita ulang sebentar simulasi rencananya," ujar Mireille seraya membuka gulungan denah rumah yang sudah dipenuhi tanda X disana-sini.

Kirika mendekat, menjulurkan kepala ke arah meja _billyard_ hijau. Bola-bola bernomor genap dipilih Mireille untuk menahan kertas ukuran besar itu. Kini terpampanglah denah sebuah rumah seperti puri—yang merupakan rumah target Noir berikutnya.

Jemari langsingnya yang berkuku indah menunjuk pintu gerbang. "Sesuai rencana, aku akan masuk dari depan dan menarik perhatian. Kamu masuk dari sisi samping, tiba di jendela dan langsung ke ruangan target." Mireille menjelaskan seraya mengarahkan jarinya ke tempat yang sesuai.

Kirika mengangguk. Ia sudah menghafal rencana sempurna _partner_-nya itu sejak semalam. Namun tiba-tiba matanya berkilat menatap gambar yang agak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Ini tempat apa, Mireille?" tanya Kirika.

Mata biru Mireille mengikuti telunjuk Kirika. Jari itu menunjuk ke arah gambar berbentuk lingkaran di tengah rumah. Lingkaran itu memiliki garis-garis di atasnya yang menyambung ke dua menara di kiri dan kanan rumah.

Mireille mengingat-ingat. "Ini kolam besar di dalam ruangan. Target kita membuat sebuah kolam sedalam enam meter di dalam rumahnya. Yang bagian atas itu, adalah jalan setapak kecil yang menghubungkan rumah sayap kiri dan sayap kanan."

"Enam meter?" Kirika menatap Mireille.

"Begitulah informasi yang kuterima. Tapi tidak penting, tempat eksekusi kita ada di sayap kanan, tepat di menara tinggi itu," balas gadis pirang itu.

Dengan cekatan, Mireille menggulung kembali denahnya, kemudian melemparnya ke sudut meja. Tentu—Noir tidak membutuhkan denah itu ketika beraksi. Kemudian, Mireille meraih pistolnya dan memeriksa isi pelurunya sekali lagi.

Krika meletakkan pistolnya di saku jaket. Ia menyelempangkan tas merah mudanya, lalu berujar, "Ada yang mau kuambil sebentar." Kemudian ia membuka pintu apartemen. "Aku akan segera menyusul kesana," ujarnya pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya itu hanya mengangguk. Sebuah foto target digenggamnya di tangan. Ia meraih kacamata hitamnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dan melenggang membelah malam.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mireille Bouquet berlari kecil menghindari kejaran—atau tembakan peluru pria-pria berjas hitam yang menyebar di seisi taman. Kemduian pistol gadis itu meletus tiga kali, tepat menembak mati tiga pria di balik semak.

Gadis pirang itu menyandarkan tubuh di dinding suram bergaya kuno yang merupakan bagian teras puri besar itu. Mata birunya berkilat mencari celah untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya malam ini.

Kirika belum tampak—atau mungkin ia sudah masuk?

Bagaimanapun, Kirika memiliki kemampuan membunuh yang agak lebih mencengangkan daripada Mireille. Pengalaman Mireille-lah yang membuat mereka bisa berdiri sejajar.

PRANG!

Bunyi kaca yang pecah lebih dominan dari desing pelan pistol berperedam suara. Mireille mengumpat pelan sebelum menunduk dan kembali menembak beberapa kali.

Setelah menghindar dan mematahkan dari tendangan langsung yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang kepalanya, Mireille mendorong kuat-kuat pintu kayu raksasa di depannya dengan sepatu _boot_ hitamnya.

Pintu terbuka, kemudian gadis pirang itu berlari cepat di tengah kegelapan. Sesekali terlihat cahaya dari pistol yang ditembakannya, menumbangkan lebih banyak orang.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Noir akan mengambil nyawamu," ujar Mireille dengan suara jernihnya. Ia mengarahkan pistol ke arah kepala target—seorang kakek tua yang berjanggut putih.

Mayat-mayat berjatuhan di seisi ruangan, semua bodyguard sudah ditumbangkan Kirika—sepertinya. Saat Mireille masuk, hanya tinggal kakek renta itu dan tongkatnya. Meski begitu, Mireille tidak menemukan Kirika dimana pun.

"Kaukah Noir satu lagi? Agak lebih cantik dari gadis yang tadi mengunjungiku," ujar pria tua itu tenang.

Pistol masih diarahkan, Mireille menatap marah. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya geram.

"Ah, remaja manis berambut pendek itu? Pengawal pribadiku mungkin sudah menghilangkan kepalanya," ujarnya sambil menatap ke samping, membiarkan Mireille mencatat bahwa kaca besar di ruangan itu pecah.

"Kau tidak takut mati, kakek?" desis Mireille sambil menyeringai. Ia sedikit khawatir, tapi pengalaman duetnya dengan Kirika melegakan perasaannya. Kirika tidak akan bisa mati dibunuh semudah itu.

"Sayang sekali tanganmu yang cantik itu dikotori oleh darah. Itu membuat kecantikanmu ternoda dosa, gadis muda," sahut sang Kakek.

Mireille melangkah lebih dekat, suara hak sepatunya mengisi keheningan ruang besar yang gelap itu. Sinar bulan memperlihatkan wajah Sang Kakek yang tenang.

Bibir merah Mireille tampat terlengkung. Ia menatap tajam dan tenang, "Kau berkata seolah kau adalah lelaki tanpa dosa." Mireille menyeringai. "Ini untuk anak-anak yang kau pekerjakan paksa dan kau siksa di seluruh perusahaanmu di Paris."

Dan pistol pun meletus, mengantarkan Sang Kakek Pemberani ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Neraka—mungkin?

**.**

**#**

**.**

Langkah Mireille beradu cepat di jalan setapak kecil yang menghubungkan menara sayap kanan tempatnya berada dengan menara sayap kiri yang terpisah ratusan meter di depan.

Rambut pirang panjang gadis itu berkibar di bawah bulan purnama. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah. Jalan setapak itu hanya cukup untuk satu orang bertubuh kecil, hanya dijaga oleh tembok penahan setinggi lutut. Di bawah, aspal membentang, sesekali rerumputan taman, namun jelas bukan ketinggian aman yang tidak akan melayangkan nyawa.

Mireille mulai melangkah lebih pelan seraya mengokang pistolnya ketika melihat sebuah tangan yang berpegangan lemah pada pinggiran batu pelindung.

"Kirika!" Mireille menjerit begitu mengenali tangan itu. Ia bergegas mendekat ke arah tangan itu dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Mireille," gadis itu menggumam tanpa ekspresi.

Yuumura Kirika menggantungkan badan kecilnya dan bertahan dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pistol dan ia benar-benar terlihat tenang—khas Kirika.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau—" Mireille memotong ucapannya begitu melihat sesosok pria menggantung di kaki Kirika.

"To-tolong…" rintih pria itu ketakutan.

Ya—pria itu bernyawa. Ia bertahan mati-matian di kedua kaki Kirika. Terlihat oleh Mireille, tas merah jambu Kirika tersangkut di kaki pria itu—entah bagaimana.

Mireille mengarahkan pistolnya, bersiap menjatuhkan pria tak bersenjata itu dan mengirimnya tenggelam di kolam besar sedalam enam meter.

"Jangan!" Kirika mencegahnya.

Mireille menatap tidak mengerti. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" tanyanya kesal.

"Tasku… ada barang berharga disitu," gumam Kirika pelan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menyimpan kembali pistolnya di tas dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kirika.

"Apa boleh buat. Ayo," ajak Mireille.

Kirika tersenyum lembut. Ia baru saja akan meraih tangan putih Mireille sebelum matanya berkilat menangkap gerakan di belakang tubuh _partner_-nya.

"Mireille! Awas!" Kirika berujar keras.

Terlambat, sebuah pukulan keras mengenai kepala Mireille. Gadis itu tersungkur, pingganya tertahan di tembok pendek pelindung jalan. Seorang pria bertubuh besar baru saja memukulnya dengan ujung pistol.

"Matilah kalian, Noir!" geram pria itu. Ia kemudian menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang jatuh tubuh kurus Mireille.

"Mireille!!!" Kirika memanggil khawatir. Namun gadis itu tidak mendengarnya.

Dalam gerak lambat, Kirika melihat ketika pinggang Mireille melewati tembok, ketika kakinya mengikuti, dan ketika tubuh itu melayang jatuh ke bawah.

"Mireille!" Kirika memanggil sekali lagi, matanya mengikuti arah jatuh Mireille, kemudian telinganya mendengar bunyi benda terbentur air.

Menatap lurus penuh benci pada pria yang terbahak dan kini mengacungkan pistol ke arah wajahnya, Kirika diam. Lalu dalam sekejap, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada batuan pelindung.

Sang Pria yang bergelantung di kaki Kirika menjerit panik, sementara Kirika dengan tenang membiarkan gravitasi membawanya turun. Kemudian ia mengangkat lengan kirinya, dan menembakkan pistolnya ke arah pria besar yang berdiri di atas jalan setapak.

Terdengar suara letusan, kemudian Kirika merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke bawah.

Suara jatuh ke air, diam sejenak, lalu satu suara jatuh lagi. Kali ini si Pria Besar terjatuh, mencemari air kolam dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya yang tertembak.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kirika menggoyangkan tubuh lemas Mireille di pinggir kolam. Tubuh mereka sama-sama basah kuyup. Kirika bahkan kehilangan jaket putihnya ketika tercebur ke dalam kolam luas sedalam enam meter itu.

"Mireille," ia memanggil, menggoyangkan pipi gadis itu sebentar.

"Uhuk!" Mireille terbatuk dan memuntahkan air bening dari bibir merahnya. Perlahan, ia berusaha duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mireille?" tanya Kirika khawatir.

Mireille perlahan membuka mata birunya. Masih kabur, namun ia mengenali sosok Kirika di depan wajahnya. Ia merintih pelan ketika meraba luka di belakang kepalanya.

"Sial… aku ceroboh," rutuk Mireille kesal.

Kirika memandang lembut gadis di depannya. "Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa," gumamnya lega.

Mireille memandang sosok Kirika. Ia agak kaget melihat gadis itu hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengannya, tanpa jaket dan—ah, tas merah jambu itu, Mireille ingat. Tadi Kirika mengatakan ada barang berharga di tasnya.

Gadis berambut pirang basah itu menoleh ke sekeliling, mendapati dirinya duduk di tepi kolam sedalam enam meter yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Ia menatap Kirika yang sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dan memeriksa pistolnya.

Rasa bersalah menyergapi hati Mireille. Ia selalu saja begini. Kirika selalu menyelamatkannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mireille bergegas berdiri dan melompat ke dalam kolam di sampingnya.

"Mireille!!!" Kirika yang terkejut segera menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam air untuk melihat gadis berambut pirang itu menyelam lebih dalam.

Kirika mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lesu sekelilingnya. Ia yakin Mireille akan kembali ke atas. Mungkin ia menjatuhkan pistolnya di dalam kolam? Apapun itu, Kirika memutuskan menunggu—agak cemas.

Tidak sampai tiga menit sebelum akhirnya Mireille muncul ke permukaan. "Fuah!" ia mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin setelah menyelam cukup lama.

"Mireille!" Kirika menoleh dan segera menarik tubuh gadis itu ke pinggir kolam.

"Maaf, Kirika, aku tidak menemukan jaket putihmu," ujar Mireille. "Itu jaket kesayanganmu, kan?"

Kirika tertegun memandang Mireille, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak perlu itu. Yang penting Mireille selamat," ujarnya tulus,

Gadis berkulit putih itu memandang lembut _partner_-nya. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar bersyukur menemukan _partner_ yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya sebagai rekan kerja, namun juga sebagai sahabat.

Mireille tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangkat benda merah jambu yang tadi dicarinya. Ia membawa benda itu ke permukaan dan mengulurkannya ke arah Kirika.

"Tasmu. Kau bilang ada benda berharga di dalamnya, kan?" ujar Mireille seraya beranjak untuk keluar dari air.

Kirika membantu Mireille untuk keluar sebelum menghampiri tas merah jambunya dan segera memeriksa isinya.

Tersenyum, Mireille membelakangi gadis itu. Agak merintih sedikit, ia kemudian memeras helai pirangnya yang basah kuyup oleh air kolam.

Keheningan merayap sebelum Mireille mengujar tanpa menoleh, "Maaf." Diam sejenak, kemudian terdengar lagi, "Terima kasih…"

Entah kenapa Mireille begitu ingin mengucapkannya. Sejak lama kata-kata mereka banyak terhalang profesionalisme pekerjaan. Namun sejak kembali menyatukan diri dalam nama Noir yang sebenarnya, Mireille mulai merasa bahwa Kirika menjadi sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya.

Kirika memandang punggung tegak gadis itu. Ia tersenyum manis setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Kemudian ia berdiri, mendekati Mireille.

"Mireille," panggilnya.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, menatap agak ke bawah untuk menemukan bahwa Kirika menggenggam sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kirika…?"

Dalam gerak lambat, Kirika membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan benda itu.

Mata biru Mireille terbelalak. Itu adalah kalung yang waktu itu terpajang di etalase. Kalung perak berbandul permata merah darah yang ia sukai.

Kirika beranjak dan mengalungkan benda itu di leher Mireille. Tangan putih Mireille terayun, memegang hati-hati permata berbentuk butir air berwarna merah darah itu. "Ini…" ia tercekat.

"Syukurlah tidak rusak," ujar Kirika. Mireille menatap wajah gadis itu. Kirika berujar lagi, "Lihat, Mireille, kau memang cocok dengan warna itu."

Hening sejenak. Kemudian Mireille bergerak maju dan memeluk Kirika.

"Mirei—lle?" Kirika berujar aneh—tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Mireille hanya ingin merasakan sebentar saja, perasaan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Perasaan bahwa ia benar-benar menemukan sahabat untuk bersandar. Ia tidak lagi sendirian seperti dulu, bukan?

Bulan purnama pucat membiarkan sinarnya mengalir melalui kisi-kisi kubah ruangan untuk menyinari dua gadis di bawahnya.

Sekali lagi, mereka adalah Noir. Noir yang sesungguhnya. Lebih dari sekedar dua perawan suci dalam legenda. Lebih dari sekedar mesin pembunuh demi kesucian. Lebih dari itu.

Mereka adalah Noir, sebuah legenda. Lebih dari itu, mereka adalah Noir, dua sahabat yang disatukan takdir.

Sebuah ikatan yang lebih manusiawi… dan tulus.

**.**

**LA FIN**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Ah, akhirnya saya membuat fict NOIR berbahasa Indonesia pertama dalam _fanfiction(dot)net_. Sesungguhnya dalam NOIR banyak sekali hints _deep shoujou-ai_. Tapi kali ini saya mencoba lebih menonjolkan persahabatannya.

Dan—ya, ini adalah _modified_-canon yang mengambil _setting_ setelah _ending_ NOIR. Akhir-akhir ini saya tergila-gila _setting_ canon.

Adakah yang membaca? Jika ya, terima kasih sudah membaca. Tidak begitu berharap, tapi alangkah baik jika ada yang sudi memberi _review_.

Terima kasih.

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – SEPT 2009 ~**_


End file.
